


Family Problems

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anger, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Not even Leo could pacify your frustration, not that he was very good at comforting.





	Family Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 24, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An Anon requested “Leo cheers you up after a fight with your sisters who you’re really close to”. I’m assuming you wanted fluff, but I don’t write fluff. This was what came out instead. Definitely don’t think this is what you were looking for, but I hope you like it anyway, This was also done unusually fast because I did get inspired by it, so…

“Then keep dating a low life bastard like him! See if I give a fuck anymore! Just don’t come crawling to me when he’s squeezed you dry and _kicked you to the curb_! You’re dead to me. You hear me? _You’re fucking dead to me_!” you screamed into the phone. Before your sister could respond, you hit the end button and flung your phone onto the bed. You brought your hand up to the bridge of your nose as a sob wracked your body and the tears you’d been holding back began to spill.

 _Fuck her_. Fuck her. Fuck her. Fuck her. _Fuck her_. If she wasn’t going to listen to reason then she could suffer for her stupidity. You sunk down onto the bed, completely covering your face. It didn’t matter that she was your dearest little sister, you’d disowned her. But that didn’t mean the break didn’t hurt, and you knew you wouldn’t be this angry if you didn’t care. But you were absolutely in the right. Her boyfriend was the scummiest piece of shit you’d ever seen on the face of the earth and you just couldn’t stand the thought of her getting more thoroughly involved with him.

Just remembering his face pissed you off. You rose to your feet and spun around, kicking at the bed frame. It was going to leave a nasty bruise on your leg, but you were too angry to care. You grabbed your pillow and began thrashing it into the bed before finally hurling it into the wall with a scream. The door to your room clicked open, but you paid it no mind. Instead, kicking the bed again.

“The popcorn’s done…” a soft, tenor voice called from the door. You spun around and glared at Leo.

“Eat it _yourself_ ,” you hissed, reaching up to wipe the tears from your eyes. Leo maintained his poker face as he bore into you with his eyes.

“The neighbors probably heard you yelling,” he finally said, sighing and looking away.

“I just _disowned my sister_ ,” you scoffed, cupping your mouth and nose as you took a deep breath in to calm yourself down some. “I don’t _care_ if they heard.” Leo shifted awkwardly. He brought his eyes back to you, helplessness filling his dark irises. He sighed and pushed the door open, crossing the room to you. When he reached out to touch you, you flinched away. He frowned and reached out again, this time catching you and pulling you into his arms. You shuddered, the tears welling up again.

“I’m not good at this…” he sighed, squeezing you tight.

“I know,” you sniffed. “Thanks for trying, but I really need to be alone right now… I need my space to sort it out…” Leo nodded in understanding, chin rubbing against the top of your head as he did. He pressed a tender kiss to your hair before reluctantly pulling away. As he exited the room, you sank back down on the bed, tears over taking you again as you mourned the loss of your family. Your phone started blasting her ringtone, but your decision was final.


End file.
